I won't give up on us
by Rosie6583
Summary: M.I.9 has taken something very dear to Rose Gupta the scientific expert of the M.I.HIGH Team and she was left with one thing of 'his' so when the football star Ben Lacey comes to make the kids of Saint Hopes 'Sling Their Bling' she doesn't take a liking to him and her teacher when they try to force her to do the same.
1. Chapter 1

I won't give up on us

* * *

Rose twirled the ring around memorising every last detail the etched words of ' _I love you',_ the way the silver band had little interact designs all along it and in the middle of the silver band was an emerald and inside of the emerald was a chocolate brown diamond. Only two people knew the true meaning of the emerald and the brown diamond it was metaphoric it was showing what these two people represented that the emerald would protect the brown diamond as a shield against the world.

She sighed softly as she twirled it she didn't want to see it yet she did she was saddened and brightened by this ring because every time she looked at it,it reminded her of what she had lost all because of one silly mistake but when it wasn't with her part of her was always missing the ring still somehow made her feel protected. While she was lost in all of the memorise she failed to realise the two people who walked up to her.

"Rose,earth to Rose Gupta you in there." Daisy said as she waved her hand in front of Roses face,making her snap out of memory lane and come back to the present.

"Yeah I'm here what do you want?" Rose said as her hand locked around the ring, effectively blocking their view of it.

"Are you sure you're on planet earth because you've been looking at that thing for ages." Bland said sitting next to her on the desk

"Yes I'm sure." Rose snapped

"Okay well you can't space out now Ben Lacey is here." Daisy said moving to sit next to Blane as Miss Temple-man came in and following her was Ben Lacey. All of the girls squealed causing Rose,Blane and all of the guys in the class including Mr Flatley to cover their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf.

Blane thought it was stupid how all of the girls,except Rose,went gaga over some random footballer. It was utterly pathetic in his mind.

As Ben had come through the door Rose let go of holding the ring so it was hanging free on the silver chain,sparkling in the sunlight that came through into the classroom via the windows all around. She watched in disgust as everyone went up to the 'sling your bling' bin,even the teachers were doing it.

Before she realised Blane moved shifting around and when he moved a beam of sun light shot straight at the ring and it sparkled even more and Miss Temple-man noticed it big mistake.

"Rose why don't you sling your bling?" Miss said everyone turned to her as she frantically tried to shove it down her shirt but it was too late everyone had seen it and there was nothing she could do.

"Whoa where did you get a ring like that from?" Daisy said as she stared, actually she drooled more than stared,at the ring.

"Well Rose aren't you going to put it in the bin?"

"Well...I...I can't I'm not allowed." She said in a small voice

"Now Rose if everyone else can do it so can you and I'm sure now that everyone knows someone might try to steal it so put it in the bin." Miss said

"No I won't." Rose said as everyone listened in

"Yes you will young lady!" And with that Miss Temple-man reached out and grabbed it pulling it and effectively breaking the chain. Everyone stared in horror how could miss do that to her. Rose jumped instantly and grabbed the hand that contained the Most precious thing she owned, the one thing that was keeping her sane and had been for the past year.

"No! You don't understand I can't get rid of it let go!" Rose said as she tried prying it out of the hands of her teacher.

"It's the last thing I have left of him I'm not loosing it please it's all I have left!" Rose had finally got the ring out of her teachers hand and was clutching it tightly,so tightly I fact that her hand was turning white. The whole class was shocked they had never seen her act this way before, this ring must have been really important to her for her to act this way, otherwise Rose was ALWAYS nice and polite to teachers or anyone for that matter even if you bullied her.

"Last thing left of who Rose?" Miss Temple-man asked

"Well that's not exactly your business now is it Miss." Rose said as she glared at her teacher, if looks could kill she would be long gone Blane thought. The class watched as she ran out of the room Blane and Daisy quickly followed her shouting after her

"Rose Rose stop Rose!" They shouted but she didn't slow down in fact she only sped up she was running so fast that even Blane was having trouble keeping up with her. They flowed her down to HQ they had to wait because the elevator was taking her down but when they did get down,their hearts broke at the sight in front of them. There sitting on the floor curled up into a little ball was Rose crying her eyes and most probably her heart out.

Daisy quickly ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug letting all of Rose's tears soak into her trendy spy jacket but Daisy didn't care,she had never seen Rose act like this let alone cry or shout it was very very new and everyone was in experienced as know one actually knew her well enough to comfort her. While daisy comforted Rose, Blane went and got them some coffee to drink once Rose calmed down. Rose did eventually calm down but she didn't say anything to them she kept twirling that ring around.

"So you want to tell us the story behind that ring?" Blane asked,Rose finally looked up to them,

"It's a promise ring" she whispered the other two exchanged a glance 'promise ring' from who? Just then Rose's phone buzzed she took it out if her pocket Blane and Daisy read over her shoulder 'Agent Gupta come to the heads office immediately we have information about him'.

Rose instantly stood up and walked towards the elevator but before she got in she turned to them

"Well I suppose you two should come you were going to find out soon anyway and besides the sooner the better." Rose said and they all walked into the elevator wondering about the message and what it meant.

But they would soon find out even if it wasn't in the nicest way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _But they would soon find out even if it wasn't in the nicest way possible._**

* * *

Rose,Daisy and Blane snuck out of the school which was really easy since the whole school was still fawning over Ben Lacey. They ran all the way to M.I.9 HQ going in showing their ID's,they came up to the heads office where there was a women who had a grey suit on and was standing outside of the office guarding the door she took off her glasses and smiled at the three of them.

"Hey Rose go on in Ma'am is waiting inside for you."

"Thanks Rebecca." Rose said as she led Daisy and Blane into the office,when they got in Blane and Daisy looked around taking in their heads office it was very neat and there seemed to be so many gadgets and weapons. They wondered how many times Rose had been here. Once they stopped looking around they seemed to notice that Rose had stopped stiff and they looked at what had shocked her. Behind their boss was a tall boy who looked about their age he had blondey brown curly hair he was tanned a bit and he had blue eyes that seemed on the verge of an emerald green colour.

"Good afternoon agents."

"Afternoon Ma'am." Blane and Daisy said Rose still hadn't come out of her shocked state. And it seemed that the boy was also shocked the two couldn't speak they seemed to be staring at each other they didn't blink nor did they look away from each other.

"Rose are you okay?" Blane questioned he had never seen her like this. Ma'am stood up and walked towards her but Rose didn't move from her position she just stood there staring forward.

"Rosie I'm so sorry I had to lie to you but I did what I had to."

"You told me he went missing in action,you told me he could have been dead." Rose whispered

"I know but I had allready lost one agent I couldn't afford to loose you as well."

"So you lied to me?"

"No he really did go missing Rosie and you know that but I made a promise to him and your parents that I wouldn't let anything happen to you,this was the only way I could."

"Well my parents here are they."

"Flower..." Rose's head snapped away from their boss she turned to the boy who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hero." Rose said her voice cracking that apparently was the last straw for the boy he ran over to her and pulled Rose in for a hug,Rose seemed to sink into embrace hugging him back just as tightly as he was holding her.

"Are you hurt?" Rose said into his shirt muffling her sentence but he heard her,he would always hear her and everything she had to say.

"No Flower I'm fine do you still have your ring why is not on your finger?" The boy questioned

"I have it I've never gone anywhere without it and I don't plan on starting now." Rose said pulling out the ring that she had been so upset about before. The boy smiled and took the ring from her open palm and took her left hand and slid it on her fourth finger the boy then pulled Rose into a hug.

"Um I hate to break up this heart warming scene but does someone want to tell us what's going on here." Blane said drawing attention to Daisy and himself.

"We might want to sit down this is one long story." The boy said as he and Rose sat down. The two sat down on the chairs and the boy sat down on another and Rose sat down on his lap and Ma'am brought her chair around as well so they could all see each other.

"I think we should start with introductions first." Ma'am said and everyone nodded.

"I'll go first. My name is Rose Gupta I am 17 years old."

"My name is Blane Whittaker I am 17 years old."

"I'm Daisy Miller I am 16 years old." Daisy said crossing her arms being the baby of the group.

"I am Lena Patel Rose's Aunt and I will not tell you my age." She said making Rose and the boy laugh.

"My name is Oscar Cole I will be 18 in 2 weeks time and I have promised the rest of my life to my flower." He said nuzzling Rose's neck and kiss her on the cheek.

"Oscar Cole as in second best agent in the whole of M.I.9 history that Oscar Cole?" Blane asked and Rose Oscar and Lena nodded making Blane speechless.

"Never mind that Blane out boss is our teammates aunt and you're wondering about some boy." Daisy said Oscar chuckled.

"What's so funny Hero?" Rose asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Well if these two are so outstanded about Lena and me imagine what they will think when they find out about your mum." He said and Rose and Lena laughed along with him.

Blane and Daisy looked at each other this was going to be one long day.

* * *

So I know this story was meant to be a one shot but that changed since so many people wanted a new chapter so here it is and I'm not entirely sure how long it is going to be so you can review and tell me what you think.

Over and Out!


End file.
